<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeper Than Surface Level by sherlockpond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342407">Deeper Than Surface Level</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond'>sherlockpond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isolation Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J and I arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a rough round of sex. </p><p>Something that I thought would turn into porn, but turned into two men being honest with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isolation Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deeper Than Surface Level</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isolation stuff is great for bashing out short prompts.</p><p>Literal tonnes of spelling and grammar errors so please read at your own risk.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fall into Ianto’s bed, all hands and teeth. It’s been a shit day, Jack died twice and they’re both full of rage and angst, their shoes discarded at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You worry too much,” Jack says, fingers grasping at Ianto’s jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk too much,” Ianto growls, biting at Jack’s neck, hands clawing at his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Jack lets his head fall back and he laughs darkly “You always distract me when I’m making important phone calls,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto tugs at Jack’s belt and pulls it through it’s loops in one deft movement “You blame me when something goes missing at work,”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t let me come down to the archives,” Jack adds, pulling on Ianto’s tie, the other man bares his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how to be subtle,” he rasps through grit teeth and he loses his waistcoat.</p><p> </p><p>Jack tuts “You just don’t know how to have fun,” as he lets Ianto tug his undershirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You wear too many layers,” Ianto chastises, grazing his teeth on newly exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You hide yourself from everyone, but <em> not me </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto squirms under Jack’s gaze “I feel exposed when I’m alone with you,”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that you won’t talk about your past,” Jack says, biting down on Ianto’s ear perhaps a little too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto holds his hips possessively, their bare chests pressed together “I hate how you talk about your exes,”</p><p> </p><p>“You never want to stay over at the Hub,” Jack counters, pushing Ianto’s hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bed is too small,” Ianto parries, grabbing his hips even harder.</p><p> </p><p>Jack raises his eyebrows, impressed, and snorts “<em> You’re </em> always busy cleaning,”</p><p> </p><p>The other man lets out a frustrated sigh and “Because <em> you </em> never do the bloody washing up,”</p><p> </p><p>Jack’s eyes soften a little “You scare me when you go out on field duty,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto lets the grip on Jack’s hips weaken “You scare me when you leave Cardiff,”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ll always come back,” Jack presses their lips together and nibbles at Ianto’s lip lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto breaks the kiss “I never know anything when it comes to you,” the younger man confesses, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jack sighs “You know me better than anyone, and I hate it,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto looks back up at him “You know what to say to make me happy, but you don’t say it,”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean everything to me, and you <em> know it </em>,” Jack takes Ianto’s chin in one hand and runs his thumb across his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You let me fall in love with you despite everything,” Ianto says sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to die one day,” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not,” Ianto replies immediately “I hate you for that,”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,”</p><p> </p><p>They lapse into silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so selfish, but I’m so weak,” Ianto shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too good for me,” Jack admits.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have chosen anyone, or walked away, told me no,” </p><p> </p><p>Jack smiles but it’s sorrowful “You wouldn’t have let me,”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew what this would do to me,” Ianto says despondently, but Jack presses their lips together and the younger man pushes all of his emotions into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You kiss me like I’m the only person in the world,” Jack whispers, holding their faces close.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me like no one has before,” Ianto admits.</p><p> </p><p>Jack presses a kiss to his forehead “You break my heart when I think of the future,”</p><p> </p><p>“You smile at me and I forgive you. Every time,” Ianto breathes into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You smile at me and I wish I could die,” Jack says like he’s in confession.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could have forever together,” Ianto replies, holding Jack closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could grow old and grey, and one day die with you beside me,” Jack professes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could tell you no,” Ianto says, like he’s praying to a deity.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Need someone to talk to?</p><p>Check me out!</p><p>sherlockpond.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>